Heart Inverter
by Asuralations
Summary: Action! Science! Romance! Well mainly just the romance. Tippa, Commander of the Pact, Snaff-savant winner and all around genius finally has some time off. She's got her eye on a certain professor, but the eternal alchemy has other plans. Can she get through heartbreak, a formal dinner and meddlesome friends while keeping her sanity intact?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: **Heavy head canons ahoy! I'm a big fan of the asura in GW2, enough to try my hand at a story. There's some mild spoilers for the personal story (it takes place after completing it in game), so this story is best enjoyed if you've finished it (at least up to choosing your order in the asura storyline), but its not needed._

* * *

By Oola's ghost, I am the Commander of the Pact! Why am I wasting my time dealing with a stupid raptor? I've got a date to go to, and I would be on my way if that idiotic raptor hadn't taken my tickets.

Ah, Shrieksy. The ancient baby raptor hatched by my Snaff savant winning VOED device (with some help from my krewe). One of my krewemates, Kozzack, was smitten with the thing and had kept it. I've never been an animal person, doubly so for animals brought back from a pre-historic state. I read that thesis "On The Dangers of Reanimating Creatures of Dubious Ancient Origin for Fun and Profit." Changed my life. Kozzack sadly, had not.

Now there was an ill-behaved baby raptor that liked to chew on things running around the lab. With MY tickets. It would be bad form to just blast the thing with a handy Peacemaker Enforcer gun, but Kozzack is my friend and I know he'd be inconsolable if anything happened to the thing. Also I don't want to clean up the mess.

So now it was time for bribery. I knew Kozzack kept some spare treats for it in his workspace. I was technically breaking the rules by going into his desk when he wasn't around, but this was a dire matter. I used a spare arcane wrench to jimmy open the desk, sighing at the lack of decent security measures. I'd have to have a talk with him later.

Grabbing the meat, I gave a low whistle to catch Shrieksy's attention. It stopped chewing on the leather packet and sniffed the air. I waved the shank enticingly, with Shrieksy following its movements. That should do it. I throw the meat a ways from me, and it drops the leather packet in pursuit. Wasting no time, I run toward the packet and scoop it up.

Nothing is impossible with my great intellect! I open up the leather packet to see the tickets are still intact. Now to go ask him out . . .

I know he'll say yes. After all, the two of us have been through a lot. I saved his life, he developed a mega weapon to help stop Zhaitan's minions, and he fought by my side when I helped take down the Eye of Zhaitan. Not to mention I'm positive he's interested. Who wouldn't want to get with an adorable genius such as myself? Gorgeous dark brown skin, black hair in locked tresses and a pair of cute ears with all this intelligence? What's not to love?

And now is the perfect time for a romantic relationship to happen! I've officially got 3 months leave from my duties as Pact Commander, my krewe and I are deciding on a new project (possibly upgrading and enhancing the VOED) and that certain someone I've had my eye on is also back at his lab. Just an asura gate away.

Which is where I'm headed now. It's a crisp mid-morning, and surprisingly cool for Rata Sum. The Peacemakers go about their rounds, cracking light of the unusual weather with transatmospheric converter jokes. Merchants are wearing light coats but start to shed them as the sun burns away the last of the fog.

"Morning!" says the gatekeeper, "All asura gates are operating at optimal efficiency rates!"

"Good to hear," I reply. It's all polite conversation, and I head through the gate to the Advanced Metamystics Lab.

Things seemed busy. Various krewe members ran to and fro, with bundles and equipment. Actually it was surprisingly busy. I'd never seen more than 2 assistants in the lab, as most of them were stationed in Orr to send over "test subjects".

Ah there he is! 4' handsome with ears like a lop rabbit. MmmmHmmm.

"Professor Gorr! May I have a word with you?" I call out.

He does a double take as he looks up from his console.

"Ah! . . . Commander Tippa!" Gorr seems a little startled.

"_Professor_," I say with my sweetest smile.

"What brings you here?" he asks.

"Well, I happen to have these two tickets to the Mystic symposium taking place at the college of Statics today . . ." I trail off suggestively, "Maybe you'd like to come with me?"

"No."

I snapped my head back in surprise. I wasn't expecting a "no" and if Gorr were to give me one, it wouldn't be so . . . blunt. He normally had a slower, more deliberate way of talking, and short succinct sentences weren't really his style.

"Um, is everything alright?" I queried.

"Oh that was a little snappy wasn't it?" he said as he gave a small smile. "Sorry but I'm just not interested in attending." He turned back to the console, but oh ho, I had a back up plan.

"Well, you seem busy, but sometimes a break can help. Maybe we can get lunch later?" I flashed my brilliant smile again. So smooth.

"Oh no no no, we're making too much good progress here today!" he said excitedly, his back still turned away from me.

"Well it doesn't have to be TODAY, maybe sometime this week-"

"Couldn't possibly! Things are just going so well, I wouldn't want to risk being away too long," he replied, his back still to me.

"Well maybe I could bring you some lunch and we could-"

"Why are you so obsessed with food right now?" he cut me off before I could finish, a noticeable hitch in his voice. He had finally turned around to face me, irritation marking his features. One of the assistants that was working nearby looked up at me quizzically. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few other assistants watching me, some whispering to each other. By Blimm's Staff, I was probably starting to sound a little desperate.

"Just . . . forgot to eat breakfast this morning," I laughed. Just try to brush it off . . .

"Breakfast is an important meal, any good genius wouldn't neglect it," he responded, then turned back to give the console his full attention.

Ouch. Turned down for a date and a snub at my intelligence.

"I'll . . . just be going. Good luck with your project."

"Thank you."

I retreated to the gate. It was probably just a bad time. Yes, that had to be it. _Or he never really liked you and it was all in your head. _UGH. There it is. The self doubt. I can always try and ask him again tomorrow. Or next week. Or whenever his project wasn't so important to him. _If you were smarter he would've asked you to join him on that project._ This was not the way I wanted to start my day.

As I exited back into Rata Sum, I tried to distract myself and silence the little voice of self-doubt. I could still go to that symposium, but . . . I had chosen it for 2 reasons. The first was that I knew that the speaker, a prominent asura in her field of Mystictransmogrification and the mists would grab Gorr's attention. The second was that I knew the speaker was as dry as the crystal desert. Mystictransmogrification is such a fascinating topic, but the way she talked about it, only those with the most patient and steadfast passion for the subject could stand her. I knew first hand; I had taken a course with her during my time in Statics. The class had started with over 50 eager students and by the end of it only 5 remained (myself being one of them of course).

The plan was to go in, Gorr would become bored, and I'd suggest leaving. I'd feign ignorance and apologize, and offer to repay with lunch. Since we'd already made a schedule in the day for the long lecture, we'd just fill the rest of the time with that! A brilliant plan, if I do say so myself.

I'm just not interested in hearing a dry speaker, especially since not getting Gorr to go with me would feel like an extra stab. Now of course I had to figure out what I would do for the rest of-

"TIPPA!"

I looked around to see who had called my name.

"Have you gone DEAF?!"

Oh no. I recognize that voice it was-

"You go on vacation for a few days and it seems you've completely lost your mind," snapped Gixx.

I let out a soft groan. Ah, Steward Gixx, leader of the Durmand Priory. When I was officially put on leave he had immediately sent me a letter informing me of a list of duties he had waiting for me at the Priory. Apparently acting as Pact Commander did not relieve me of various activities relating to my order. I hadn't responded to the letter, instead deciding to wait for a while. After all, if it was something really important, he'd have told me directly and not in a vaguely worded letter, or come and tell me himself.

Apparently he was here to tell me himself.

I try being cordial, "Gixx! How are you?"

"I know you got my letter. There are enough protective enchantments on those carrier pigeons to survive The Searing! Why haven't you responded?" he said curtly.

"Well I'm on vacation-"

He cut me off with a wag of his finger. "From the Pact. NOT from the Durmand Priory,"

"I-What are you doing here anyway? Don't tell me you came all the way out here just for little ol' me?" I say as I waggle my eye ridges suggestively. I'm positive I can't be in any more trouble than I am already, so why not mess with him a bit? No way he'd make a big scene in right here in upper floor of Rata Sum.

"Business," he responded flatly. Didn't even crack a smile. My charm is just not working today. Maybe I should make a charm booster. Pheromone based possibly? A machine that could artificially boost one's pheromones to enhance their attractiveness or make others more susceptible to being manipulated. Hmmmm . . . .

"We need to have a discussion-" he began.

My turn to cut him off. "I'd love to, but I've got a symposium to go to," I say, brushing past him. "Backed me into a corner, have to go."

I stopped and turned back to look at him. "You know, BUSINESS," I finished cooly. Ok so I was lying little. A lot. Completely. After the bad start I had this morning I didn't want to finish it off with a lecture and list of errands from Gixx. I'm not against doing things for the Priory, but I needed a break.

He crossed his arms and regarded me coldly. "Oh really? Which one?"

"Perpa's Mystictransmogrification Symposium. Completely full already, no more seats," I respond. I hope so anyway. Then again Gixx is head of the Priory someone might get him in, but I hope in the hassle I could slip away.

"What a coincidence," he said as he crossed his arms across his chest, "I was just heading there now to meet with Perpa. She's an old friend of mine." A small smile tugged at the right side of his mouth. "Why don't the two of us go together?"

Oh for Vekk's sake, this is not my morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Once again, head canons! I do try to be as true to the universe as possible, but some things you just have to fill in the gap for yourself._

* * *

As we headed toward the Statics building, I tried to find some way to weasel out of my situation. Instead I ended up just mentally beating myself up. Ugh I should have just made up a name on the spot rather than giving the REAL one. I am just not being the best genius I can be today. _Maybe __its because__you're not that much of a genius._ Shut up, doubt.

"Perpa doesn't have many colleagues," Gixx said. "How do you know her?"

"Took a course from her back when I was in college," I reply. Maybe I could fake being sick? Ok that was desperate, and no way he'd buy it.

"The _entire_ course?" He asked.

"The entire course and passed with flying colors," I boast, but I'm quickly scanning my surroundings, trying to find some way out.

Gixx seemed mildly impressed, which confirmed that he wasn't making up being friends with Perpa, or that he was familiar with her quirks at least.

Too late, we were inside the Statics building. We hand over our tickets to the asura watching the entrance, and I sigh in resignation. There were other eager young asura, a few teachers, and random citizens mingling before the lecture began.

"How do YOU know Perpa?" I ask.

"I know her from my days in Dynamics. She's always been brilliant at handling mystic energies," he said.

I furrowed my brow. "I thought you were a graduate of Synergetics?" I'm sure I'd heard that somewhere.

"I'm not a graduate of any of the colleges," he replied. He said it plainly and without shame.

My ears perked up. Now that was something I hadn't known about Gixx. I was going to question him further, but a moderator had come up to the podium. The crowd quieted down and he began.

"Everyone, your attention please! Professor Perpa is here to speak to you today about Mystransmogrification and our ties to the Mists. If you would all be so kind to give her a warm welcome," he said, then conceded the podium to an older, portly asura. She was very short, with her hair in a traditional bun on her head. Her eyes were small, and dark. She shuffled her way to the podium, to polite clapping.

She cleared her throat.

"My. _Esteemed_. Colleagues," she began. Her voice was gritty and she enunciated every word as if each was deserving of being in the spotlight. I had no idea why she always emphasized every other word either. "Today. _I._ Will. _Discuss_. Untraditional. _Mystictransmogrification_."

Here we go. I give a small sigh, and immediately tuned out. The speech impediment along with her voice just made the subject nigh unbearable to listen to. I took a quick survey of the crowd around me. The reactions were priceless. Some looked shocked, some confused, others wondering if it was a joke. Always easy to tell who was warned beforehand. I began to make mental bets on who would leave first.

After trying (and failing) to entertain myself by computing the angles of the tiles behind her in relation to the Pythaga Theorem, I turned to look at Gixx. Relaxed, leaning back slightly, he had one hand near his face, propped up by the other. The very image of a pondering asura. His normal scowl and furrowed brow was gone, a serene expression on his face. Pupils dilated, calm demeanor, no doubt about it; he's actually listening to this. He is IN to this. So much for getting out early.

Without all the stress and worry on his face, Gixx was kind of attractive, in a distinguished older gentleman kind of way. Oh there's a thought I never imagined I'd have. Gixx noticed me looking at him, and I quickly turned away to avoid eye contact. I shifted my weight awkwardly and sighed again. This was going to be a LONG lecture.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, the lecture was over. There were only a handful of us left; most of the listeners had left long ago. I had been ⅚ of the asura I had bet would leave. Despite the tone of the lecture, it had been informative. Nothing I could use for the VOED or my personal projects, but you never know when information will be useful.

"Well, that was informative!" I exclaimed, faking my cheerfulness. "It's time for me to go!"

"I wanted to have a word with Perpa first, and we still need to discuss-" The sound of my stomach growling cut Gixx short. Glancing outside, the sun was starting to set. We had spent most of the day in the Statics building, missing lunch.

He paused. "You're right, we should go," he said, switching his tone. I regarded him warily for a moment. "We've been here longer than I intended."

"Glad you see it my way," I replied.

"We can discuss your duties to the Priory over dinner," he said it so casually it almost slipped by me.

"What?"

"I'll pay of course. There's a place in Lion's Arch that I'm partial to," he began to head towards the Lion's Arch gate, "You are hungry aren't you?"

I couldn't argue with that. I was hungry, and going to Lion's Arch would bring some excitement to my day. I nod, and follow him.

I followed Gixx through Lion's Arch, but paused when we reached the restaurant. The place he was partial to was the exact place I had intended on taking Gorr to. The irony of the situation was not lost on me.

I laughed.

Gixx looked at me, puzzled. "Something wrong?"

"No, no I'm fine." I replied. "I just was planning to go here myself sometime."

"Then you don't object, that makes things easier," he said.

And here we were. At a tropical themed bar that I had planned on taking Gorr to, but instead was with Gixx. We came up to the bar, and sat on the bar stools. Some days just do not turn out how you want them to. I sighed.

"That's the fifth time you've sighed since we got here," Gixx said.

"Today just hasn't gone the way I expected," I responded.

The bartender turned towards us, his eye lighting up with recognition. He was a human male, who looked like he just hit middle age.

"Ah, Commander Tippa and Gixx of the Priory! It's an honor to have you both here!"

"Yes, yes thank you. I'll have an ale," Gixx said dismissively.

"And for the lady?" he gestured toward me.

I rested my forearm on the table, and leaned towards him. "Surprise me."

"THAT, I can do!" he turned back to the bar and started pulling out various bottles and supplies.

Gixx shook his head.

"Now, about the Priory," he began.

"Can't we just have a drink first before business?" I asked. Maybe I could put it off just a little more . . .

"No," he shook his head, "This is serious."

My ears perked up. That got my attention, but it was confusing. If it were serious as he claimed, he would've skipped the lecture. Unless it was serious, but not urgent, which was most likely it.

"You see, I need your help in keeping the Priory funded," he began, "We rely on donations to keep running. On occasion we do sell off pieces we find that we can't use or have no intellectual value."

The bartender continued to mess with my drink, pulling out a vial with mist wafting from it. I was starting to wonder if my mystery drink was a good idea.

"Of course, I prefer NOT to do that whenever possible," he continued.

"So you want me to donate something? Or sell my autographs to fans? Maybe give a portion of my book money to you?" I mused. I'd been working on a novel of my time in Orr. It was one of the things I'd been doing during my vacation.

"That would help raise some revenue, but it wouldn't be much," he quipped, "How are you at dinner parties?"

The bartender turned around with our drinks. He put Gixx's ale down next to him, and my drink . . . well my drink was a sight to behold. It was in a wide shallow glass, swirling with a green and purple liquid that I assume was alcoholic. Also, It was on fire, a soft blue-white flame licking the edges of rim. A few of the other patrons turned to look at my unusual concoction.

I grin from ear to ear. "It's on FIRE," I say proudly, pointing at it.

"Blow it out before you start drinking," the bartender advised. He looked proud of his handiwork. "That's a one of a kind drink I've been working on. Let me know what you think."

It was Gixx's turn to sigh. I ignored him, blew out my drink, and we both took a sip of our beverages at the same time. My drink tasted like . . . grape and passiflora? With a little something extra . . . something sweet, honey maybe? I could barely taste the alcohol.

"Delicious," I say with a smile. The bartender looks proud. "Can I get something to eat to go with this? Not sure what would go well with . . . whatever this is."

"Broiled crawdads," Gixx interjected. "As I was saying, how are you at dinner parties?" He tried to steer the conversation back on track.

"Boring. Rather be fighting risen." Hmmm not honey. Sugar?

Gixx took another gulp of his ale. "Well you're going to one tomorrow,"

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes,_ you are," he turned away from his ale to look at me head on. "Formal parties are a great way to meet potential patrons. I believe having you go to a few would greatly help the Priory."

I took another sip of my drink. So that was it. Gixx wanted me to hob nob with some nobles, help get some money for the Priory. Made sense. Being the Pact Commander meant I had a lot of visibility, more so than any other Priory member, save for Gixx himself. I wouldn't say I was a celebrity after helping to take down Zhaitan, but I was recognizable and commanded a lot of respect from people. Using that to his advantage, I could bring in a lot of patrons and potential donors to the Priory. I'm positive just being IN the priory has resulted in a spike of donations. What wealthy aristocrat wouldn't want to brag to his or her peers about having helped fund the death of an elder dragon? It was as close to battle as they would ever want to get. Now was also a good time to seek patrons out; Zhaitan's defeat was fresh in everyone's minds and a weight off people's shoulders.

"It would but . . . I'm sure someone else more qualified could go? I'm not one for formalities and events," I responded. I feel for Gixx. I really do, but I have a distinct dislike of nobility that's entirely justified.

Gixx took another drink. "No one at the Priory is. We're scholars, not socialites. Even the ones who specialize in culture and society are terrible at these events."

"Exact-"

He cut me off before I could finish. "Which is why your hesitation is noted, but inconsequential."

The bartender placed our order in front of us. I went and grabbed the crawdads, cracking them open and eating the inside. I knew my table manners were especially bad, but I wasn't doing it as a way to try to convince Gixx to not make me go. I was just really hungry.

"I don't have anything to wear!" I cried between fistfuls of food.

"You can wear your Priory armor. Just have it properly shined," he responded. He hadn't touched the food. He either had a large breakfast or a stomach of steel to resist the food. I wanted to say that I had never bothered to buy it, but I have the feeling that would lead to a rant that I just didn't want to deal with now.

"The last formal party I went to, Queen Jennah got kidnapped!"

"And you saved her. I can assure you, this party will be far milder. No one higher than a minister is attending, so there shouldn't be any separatist nonsense," he said as he took another sip, "And besides, if you can handle that, I'm sure this will be much easier."

Blast it! I couldn't think of any more excuses. Probably because of the effects of my tasty, tasty drink, or the warm feeling of being full of food. I lift my drink up and down the last of it.

"FINE."

"Don't worry, you won't be alone, I'll be going with you," Gixx pushed his empty mug away from him. He drank that faster than I thought, or I hadn't noticed while I was enjoying my own.

"If you wanted to go out on a date with me," I began with a smile, "you could've just asked."

Gixx gave a derisive snort.

I tapped loudly on the bar counter to catch the bartender's attention. "Two more of whatever you made me before," I called.

"Two Flaming Quaggans, coming right up!" the bartender confirms. Flaming Quaggan. Ha! Love that name!

Gixx raised an eye ridge at me. "Two? You think that's wise?"

"One for me and one for you! You said you were buying right?"

"That wasn't an invitation to abuse my wallet," He said, turning to go.

"Oh? You haven't even eaten anything yet. Don't tell me you aren't going to fulfill your promise of buying me dinner. A couple of shrimp doesn't count as a meal."

He paused for a moment and eyed me silently. It seemed like he was trying to figure out if I was up to something or not. I gave a small smile. I wasn't. I figure if I was going to spend tomorrow in a stuffy dinner, might as well live it up tonight, especially if I'm not paying.

"Crawdads," he corrected me. "And that is true." He took his place back at the bar.

"Barkeep! Can you get us something more filling to eat? Something with meat!" I shout.

"Coming right up," he puts down our Flaming Quaggans in front of us. Apparently having pulled all the ingredients out earlier made them much faster to make. I'm guessing anyway.

We blew out our drinks, and each took a sip. I eyed Gixx's reaction.

"Sweeter than I expected," he said, and then he took another sip.

I nod and crack into more of the crawdads. "You sure you don't want any?" I ask.

"Mmmm no," he responded. He took another drink. He was really enjoying it.

"You ORDERED it and you're not going to eat any?" I could feel the Flaming Quaggan catching up to me, but not to the point that I didn't see how strange that was.

"You look like a seafood person," he shrugged. I lean toward him, waiting for more information, or confirmation it was some sort of joke. He continued to sip his drink and say nothing more.

I decide he's not joking, and I laugh. "That's the first time I've ever had someone say that about me!"

He's had enough drinks that I think I can get away with going to the subject I had in mind.

"Earlier, you told me you never graduated from a college," I said.

"Did I?" he wasn't slurring his words, but I could tell that the alcohol was finally catching up to him as well.

I nod. "You can't tell me something like that and expect me to just drop it," I say with a smile.

He idly tapped the rim of the "Flaming Quaggan", its contents empty and looked at me thoughtfully. I wasn't sure if he was trying to find the best way to relate the tale to me, or if he was deciding to tell me at all.

After a moment he spoke again.

"Not as exciting as you're imagining," he began, giving a small smile. Every time he smiled it was always slightly lop sided, the right side noticeably higher than the other. I wonder if that was the reason he didn't smile much, it was awkward, but strangely endearing. Endearing? I think I need to slow down on the drinks.

He continued. "I went into Synergetics because EVERYONE in my family went into Synergetics. I hated it. Bad fit for me," he said. He paused and finished the last of his drink.

"So you dropped out?" I guessed. I propped an elbow on the table, and rested my chin on my palm. I'd finished the plate of crawdads, and pushed them away from me. He didn't seem like the quitting type. I'd already finished my second drink and could concentrate on his story fully. Well, as much as I could muster in my buzzed state.

"No, I switched to Dynamics. My parents were furious," he chuckled. "Things weren't better for me there. I realized that as much as I loved learning, the academic system in place wasn't for me. I thought it was in my best interest to quit, and explore out on my own."

"Are you telling me you had a _rebellious_ phase?" I was having a hard time believing this. Gixx, head of the priory, an academic focused order, didn't like the college system?

"Not rebellious, just," he gestured with his hands as he tried to find the words, "You've graduated from Statics, you know how strict those tracks can be when you're starting out."

"Of course! You have to pay your dues before you're given real freedom and equipment or the chance to work for a decent krewe," I responded.

"Hmm I guess I just didn't feel like doing that," he fiddled with the stem of his glass. "I wanted to go out and see the world, learn its secrets. I couldn't do that stuck checking the work of my superiors or being their test-skritt."

What he was saying wasn't uncommon. It was part of the reason there were a lot of dropouts, more than the colleges were willing to admit. There were plenty of asura who avoided the system and decided on an apprenticeship instead. Most college graduates were either fond of the system, looking for good connections, or were lacking in direction. I was of the first group.

"That's how you got into the Priory? Ran into them while finding a little secret?" I tilted my head at him curiously.

"Not little at all, and yes," he looked back into his empty drink. "The Priory recognizes talent when they see it."

"Like me," I say with a smile.

"Like you," he confirmed.

We regarded each other warmly for a moment. I'm sure it was the alcohol but he looked happy. It actually felt like a bonding moment. It didn't last long, as the barkeep slid a plate of steaming food between us.

I looked at the plate excitedly. It was a platter of assorted meats: venison and beef, thinly sliced and layered on top of each other, above a plate of chopped, grilled root vegetables mixed in with a generous amount of seasoning.

"I'm sure you can find something you want to eat in this!" I exclaim. I didn't wait for his response, picking up a fork the barkeep had placed next to me. I tasted a couple of mouthfuls. I close my eyes and moan blissfully. It's spicy with a distinct cinnamon kick to it. I wouldn't have paired that spice with the red meat, but it worked very well. Maybe I could reverse engineer the recipe? I'd have to focus more while I was eating to discern the rest of the ingredients. There was definitely some saffron in there. Maybe some orrian truffle oil as well?

As I go back in for more, I notice Gixx's fork still on the bar top, untouched. I look at him and he quickly turns away and picks up his fork. Had he been looking at me?

He cleared his throat "It looks delicious," he said as he stabbed a few of the vegetables. "I'm afraid to ask what this will cost."

I finish another round of mouthfuls. "Live a little," I respond. Definitely yes on the saffron. "Besides, I'll help you make it up tomorrow, by sucking the cash out of your precious patrons."

The bartender set two more Flaming Quaggans in front of us.

"We didn't order these," Gixx said with a frown.

"They're from a friend," the bartender replied.

"Thank you mystery friend!" I pick up my drink and hold it high in their honor.

"You should take it easy on those," Gixx groaned.

"The night's young Gixx, live a little." I hold my glass in front of him, and tilt it back and forth slightly in expectation.

He sighed again, and picked up his drink. We chimed our glasses, the rims still aflame. I grin, and we continue to eat and drink for a while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

My head is spinning. One too many of those flaming drinks. Oof. How many did I have? I survey the room around me. A neat orderly room, with various golem crystals and parts on the shelves and desk. A weapons collection hung on the far wall, opposite a bookshelf filled with the latest issues of Golemancy Today and other assorted manuals. A wave of relief washes over me as I recognize the items around me. It's all mine, I'm back in my room in Rata Sum. Thank the eternal alchemy for small favors.

Last night . . . was fun. Well, not the information that I'm going to a fancy dinner party, but spending time with Gixx was surprising. Get a few drinks in him, and that dry humor of his comes out in full. I get out of bed and strip out of my clothes from the night before. Too tired (or drunk) to undress properly I guess.

I step into my personal decontamination and cleansing utility room (PeDACUR). Humans have their bathtubs and all assortment of soaps and perfumes, but we asura have perfected cleanliness. I hop into my PeDACUR, and I'm blasted with a short stream of lukewarm water, magically treated and purified. It's followed up by quick flash of low-level arcane energy, enough to disintegrate any dirt and make my skin feel unnaturally warm. Perfectly safe, if a bit of a harsh awakening.

As I step out, I grab a towel to dry the few parts of me that are still a bit damp. The PeDACUR always left my hair a little dry, but somehow still wet behind the ears. My thoughts drift to last night again. I know Gixx told me more details about this dinner, but it was fuzzy. We're both going because he promised this long-time benefactor nobleman I'd show, and we're to meet at the gate hub in Lion's Arch then go over together.

This meant I'll have to re-plan my entire day. To make up for my planned date yesterday, I was going to double down today in my projects. Now I have even less time to do all the things that I needed to do:

Write at least 1 chapter of my novel

Finish working on mini-golem

Continue refinement of the VOED

Convince Kozzack to get a collar or harness for Shrieksy

But before I can do any of that, I need to get breakfast.

I hastily throw on some clothes, pull back my hair and give myself a look over in a mirror. I appear a little hungover, but passable for the public. As I exit my room, I make my way up the stairs to the Apprentice Carrels. Housing units are always short on space, so most had a PeDACUR or a kitchen, rarely both and often neither. I'd opted for the former, as I'd learned in my college years how invaluable having a personal cleansing unit was (helps to avoid any walks of shame to the communal washing areas or general mishaps). Although I do miss having a kitchen, I can always cook at the Lab, or grab something to eat from one of the local businesses. I decide to go for take out. I head to my favorite place, and ask for the Hangover special.

The waitress winks at me. "Had a busy night I take it?" she asks.

" . . . no idea." I'm not a morning person, at least not until I'm properly nourished and hydrated. That wink was strange.

She sets my food in front of me, and I go into it voraciously. Asura aren't much for table manners. As long as you don't talk with your mouth full, we really don't care what you do at the table. My father told me it was because we're far too focused on the important things (science! discoveries! Making sure everyone knew how great you were because of said science and discoveries!) than worrying about if how we're eating offends, but I'm sure its just because we lack proper grinding molars. Our lovely razor-sharp teeth are a prime example of evolutionary adaptation, but not so good at chewing.

As I finish ripping into my plate of mutton and eggs, a familiar face comes up beside me.

"Gorr! You here to take me up on my offer of a meal?" Gotta take a chance right? I wiped a stray piece of food from my lips. "Too bad I'm almost done though."

"Er, no. Actually I wanted to ask you something in private."

Private? The way he said it gave me the impression it wasn't something nice.

I put down the silver to pay for my meal, then we walk off a ways from the rest of the populace. When we were sure we were out of earshot, he began to talk again.

"This . . . isn't easy to say but . . . could you not come around my lab?" he asked.

Oh. OH. I guess I pushed too hard yesterday. For Vekk's sake, why couldn't I just pull back and try to play it cool for once? I have a habit of being direct and pushing for what I want, which works great on golems, not so much on other sentient beings. Sometimes I forget that. Maybe he had some interest before, but now I'd miscalculated and possibly ruined a potential relationship before it even started.

He senses I was uncomfortable, and he spoke again. "I'm flattered by the attention, but . . . I just don't have time for any personal commitments now. I'm just too busy."

"Yes, you're pretty busy. I won't come around anymore! Good luck with your endeavors!" I move away as quickly as I can without resorting to running.

He reaches out and looks as if he is about to say something, but remains silent as I scurry off. I got turned down, and with the old "I'm just too busy right now" excuse. Everyone and their krewe leader's mothers use that line to "gently" let down a suitor they weren't interested in. As every asura knows, you're never NOT busy, between krewe work, personal projects and family obligations. I'm an attractive, intelligent asura! It should not be this hard to get a date.

What hurts the most is not knowing WHY he turned me down, why he didn't even want to give me a chance. The reason can't be my intelligence, because that was just laughable. _Are you sure? You couldn't even get away from Gixx yesterday!_ Best to ignore the self-doubt. I've got gorgeous purple-pink eyes and I'm in perfect physical condition- _It's because your ears are too small._ NO THEY'RE NOT, not anymore!

_Skritt-ears_.

Bad memories came flooding back to me from pre-college. It took me longer than the others for my ears to grow out. My ears were small and round, and yes, looked a lot like a skritt's. The mocking had driven me to create my Val-A golem, to show that though my ears might have looked like a Skritt's, I certainly didn't have the intelligence of one.

I can't tell you how many times when I was in college I measured them nightly, worried about the one thing that was sub-par about myself. I tried all manner of ear lengthening devices, which I'm still embarrassed about thinking back on it. Of course my ears eventually grew out to an acceptably average length (no thanks to those ear lengthening devices, they're all a scam), and the name-calling stopped.

I ran off without any direction in mind, but found myself in front of the Applied Development Lab gate. My lab gate. I can just do what I did back then; lose myself in my work. As a bonus, I already have the perfect project that needs my attention.

I blink away the half-formed tears in my eyes, straighten up and go through the gate with head held high.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I hope in the future Anet goes more in depth on asuran living conditions. Right now all I've got is speculation and head canons, and I'd love to have something more concrete. Living in a large contained area with a finite amount of space (can they add on to the actual cube?), I assume that communal living is key. Rooms in Rata Sum would be like living in those japanese capsule hotels, or like that one Singapore area of Deus Ex:HR. Only people with high standing, or willing to wheel and deal get rooms with a lot of space and extra amenities. On the subject of ears, go google Oggy in GW1. I figure that short ear length is worse for males than for females, but still something that they're self-conscious about.


	4. Chapter 4

I wave hello to the researchers as I pass by, careful to hide that anything's wrong. The Applied Development Lab actually holds a few separate krewes, one of which was my own, with some teaching spaces as well. It isn't the biggest lab, but it's prized for its location. As I made my way to my personal station, I don't recognize some of the other krewes. Not surprising, krewes tend to move to new spaces often, to what suits their needs.

My krewe, Pok and Kozzack, are still together, although I left when I joined the Priory. The VOED is a revolutionary breakthrough in ancient arcane energy detection, and there's no way they were going to just dump the project for a new one. This is very common for Statics predominant krewes. We prefer to focus on one or two projects and perfect them, unlike those skittish Synergetics or the Dynamics students who took on way too many projects at once, thinking they could do it all. Pok and Kozzack are thoroughly dedicated to the project, and assured me I could come back when I was ready. Not surprising since I had a heavy hand in its success. You never want to let good talent escape. When I returned, they were true to their word, and gave me all the notes and progress they made in my absence. At the moment, they're analyzing the information they gathered while using the VOED in Orr, giving me time to catch up on what I missed.

I sit at my station, unlocking the various safeguards and measures to keep the sensitive information out of the wrong hands. Unlike Kozzack, I know the value of security measures. Hmm I should probably fix his desk sometime today. Or leave a note at least. Shrieksy isn't around either, and I count myself lucky.

I pull out a mish mash of parts for my project; an arcane reactor, miniature stock golem parts, tools, crystals. My project is integrating a version of the VOED with a miniature golem. The goal is to use them for the Pact, specifically the Priory. I'm tweaking it with Gorr's research on Elder Dragon energy, to alert people if any was detected nearby. Being able to sense when dragon minions are near, AND any useful ancient artifacts would be invaluable in our fight with the Elder Dragons.

I lost track of time as I focus on the golem. This is giving me more trouble than it should. I just can't figure out how to balance power between the intelligence system and primary motor functions, as well as powering the compact VOED. At this point I'd either have enough power for one of the other, but not both in conjunction with the VOED. My only choices are either use a different power supply or overhaul the AI. Sigh. That's the problem when working on something with so many variables. Tying it all together could be a hassle.

"Seems like you're having some trouble there," a voice whispers behind me.

I turn around sharply. "Ah! Batanga!"

Batanga is an asura Order of Whispers Agent, of average height, with white-gray skin and blonde, shoulder length hair. She was wearing the medium armor of her order, as usual. Back when I was deciding which organization I would join of the big three (Priory, Whispers or Vigil), she was my recruitment officer. Although I hadn't joined the Order, the two of us got along very well, and kept in contact. Sometimes I wonder if it's genuine, or if the Order is using her to keep an eye on me.

I get up from my workbench, setting down my tools. "Any news?" I ask. I'm not making any progress with the mini-VOED infused golem, might as well take a break.

Batanga drops by when she has some important information, or something that I might find interesting. Usually though it's just to gossip. A small secret about asura: we're awful gossipers. Everyone wants to know who's working on what, which krewe got funding for their project, which ones dissolved and who's on the verge of a discovery. Even more personal matters, like who failed out their college or is getting married isn't above our interest. Knowledge is power, even if it's from secondhand sources and could be entirely unfounded. Anything to get an edge.

"Why yes! Except I was hoping I could get it from YOU," she says with a smile, "Primary sources are always the most reliable."

From me? What kind of news was there of me?

She notices my confusion and continues. "That date you had with Gixx last night . . .?" she trails off, looking at me eagerly.

Oh no.

"That was NOT a date. Who's saying that?"

"People," she vaguely replies. "And when is going out for dinner NOT a date?"

"When its a meeting between two people in the same organization discussing the best plans for said organization!" I say in frustration.

THAT was why the waitress winked at me this morning! Ugh, and she saw me walk off with Gorr, there were probably rumors of stupid romantic things I just don't want to deal with now.

"Well witnesses say the two of you were rather . . . close," she says suggestively, leaning toward me. I continue to frown. "Going to a lecture together, then dinner. Laughing, holding hands, walking home together . . ." she listed each on her fingers as she says them.

We held hands? Wait. Didn't someone buy us drinks?

"Were you that "friend" who bought us a round of drinks?" I question.

"Oh, did that happen?" she asks innocently.

I sigh. It doesn't really matter.

"I don't remember much from last night," I began, noticing Batanga's eyes widen slightly, "BUT I do remember we did not hold hands." I wrack my brain for details of last night. I do remember having a good time. Laughing, talking about ancient golemancy techniques, Seiran. Wait he DID hold my hand. . .

"It was for a story he was telling me!" I blurt out loudly. It was something about roadmaps on hands? Blegh, it hurt to remember. Batanga smiles at me widely. She's enjoying me squirm over this a bit too much.

"Hmmm protesting a bit too much aren't we?" she says with a wink. "He does have that handsome older asura character that some find attractive. Though I thought you liked Professor Gorr."

Ugh Gorr. Between the embarrassing flirting yesterday and the disastrous run in this morning, I just don't want to think about him.

"That . . . didn't work out very well," I admit.

Batanga frowns. She walks over to my workbench and hoists herself into a sitting position on top of it.

"I heard you went to his lab yesterday, what happened?" she asks.

I relay the events of yesterday, and the run in this morning. She sucks air between her teeth sharply when I get to the part about being rebuffed.

"Ouch. At least you can now explore your options a bit more. Maybe there's a krewemate or someone at the Priory you could get to know better." I'm certain she means Gixx, because as much as I love Kozzack, it's in a big sister kind of way. Also I have the feeling Shrieksy would make it hard for anyone to get romantically involved with him. That raptor is possessive.

"By the way, what are you going to wear tonight?" she asks, switching the subject.

"You mean for the dinner? I-wait I didn't tell you about that."

Batanga smiles again. Of course she knows about the dinner, it's an Agent's job to know things.

I sigh. "No idea. I'll just polish up my armor I guess."

"That mishmash of scrap and metal? This is a party by HUMAN nobles. They're all about superfluous over the top clothing."

"I like mixing and matching armor sets for maximum comfort. And I'm not human," I retort.

"Yes, but it's about impressing them, not about how you feel," she points out. Suddenly she claps her hands together and her ears fly up excitedly. "I know exactly what you can wear!"

"Is it expensive?" I ask. As much as I don't like my fashion sense being insulted, Batanga was right. I could get away with Priory Armor (which I didn't have), but what I wear into battle isn't the best thing to wear to a fancy party. Not even a nice shine and polish could salvage it. I'm also not in the mood to trek all the way out to the Priory just to buy armor.

Batanga leaps off the table and grabs my hand excitedly.

"No no, its my treat!" she says gleefully, "but you have to trust me!"

Trust an Order of Whispers Agent? Well it is a free outfit . . .

"I concede, just let me lock up my workspace."

With that she led me off to the asura gate, chattering away excitedly. This will be fine, right? I kept repeating it to myself, hoping that saying it enough times will make it true.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Short setup chapter where Batanga plays Fairy Godmother. Didn't have room to put it in the story, but I wonder if certain gates have identification checks. In game it seems all gates are open to any asura, but areas within those gates are off limits. I wonder if that goes back to the communal living aspect.


	5. Chapter 5

Batanga came through. She knew of a tailor in Lion's Arch who, on the condition I name-drop him at the dinner party, would design AND make me an outfit in time for tonight. I thought that was impossible, but as Batanga put it, "This guy's really something else." And he was. After the human had taken my measurements, and I'd given him my directions (make it Priory related, nothing too crazy), we'd taken our leave. Coming back later this evening on my own, my gown is ready.

"How'd you get this done so fast?" I ask, handling the cloth. I'm sure the admiration showed in my voice. It's made of a soft material, with a slight shine in the light. Just a bit too heavy to be silk, and it has a slight texture to it. I have to hand it to him, I wasn't expecting this level of quality so quickly.

"A bit of skill, a bit of magic," he replies, a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you have a changing room?" I'm cutting it close. There's just enough time to meet Gixx at the Divinity's Reach asura gate if I walk with a bit of pep in my step after getting dressed.

"Right this way, milady," he gestured grandly to a door on the other side of the room.

I scurry off and enter the small room. I quickly shed my clothes, being careful not to mess my hair. Batanga had helped me style it, although I didn't see the need. I'm not going to turn down any help though. it's styled back (I insisted on this, I hate having hair in my face), and up with a simple comb to hold it in place. Up and over, and after finishing wiggling into my outfit, I walk out the changing room.

"Ah! You look ADORABLE," he exclaims.

I quietly bite my tongue. Tip: if you're human don't call an asura 'adorable'. We know you mean it the same way you call your dull children "cute". It's infantilizing and we HATE it. I'd have ripped into the tailor, but he did do a good job on the gown and it was free.

"Thank you," I say through gritted teeth, "But I go."

"Don't forget! Tell any noble you see that the great Jay Valjay was inspired by Lyssa herself to create your ensemble!" he calls as I rush out the door. I don't respond, I'm too focused on my goal and not ripping my dress while getting there.

I don't bother with fancy shoes; in fact I was wearing my regular sole less footwear, favored by asura. The gown was long enough that no one can see my feet anyway, or anything I might be hiding under the bottom half of my dress. Like say, a Peacemaker focus. I'm not looking to start any fights, but having some protection felt wise after the last fancy party I attended.

I began to slow down once the fountain was in view. The sun was just starting to set, and it cast the waterworks into a reddish-gold hue. I ignored the sudden sense of dread as I pass it. The Priory assured everyone that the portal to the Mad King's realm is properly sealed. Not a danger or threat anymore, but I still feel nervous every time I pass it.

As I near the gate hub, I spy Gixx. His back is to me, but I could tell it's him. His sullen disposition and angry mutterings give him away. Looks like he's back to his old self after last night. Shame, he's much more fun after a drink or two. Gixx probably expected me to come through the Rata Sum gate, not already be in Lion's Arch. I resist the urge to scare him, and clear my throat instead, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"A-HEM."

He jumps slightly, and spins around to face me. He looks angry at first, but the look fades when he realizes its me. He quickly inspects my appearance.

"You're not in your armor?" Gixx asks.

"Sorry to disappoint," I reply, "but I decided to try something new."

"Not disappointed at all. Just . . ." he trails off.

He doesn't sound angry, which I was mildly worried about. I had the distinct feeling that if I came in something that wasn't appropriate he wouldn't let me out of going to the dinner. No, he probably would force me into some spare priory gear he had handy. I wouldn't put it past him. He also didn't have the usual disdain that taints his voice either. It's almost like he approves.

I look at him levelly and arch an eye ridge at him.

"Just surprised," he finished.

"Good surprised, I'm sure. Let's be on our way," I begin to head up the ramp to the Divinity's Reach. "The faster we get this over with the better," I mutter.

Gixx follows behind me. "It won't br that bad, I assure you."

"We'll see," and with that I head through the portal.

We come through the other side exiting into the grand pavilion of Divinity's Reach. The gate technicians briefly look up from their work to make sure the two of us came through intact, and then ignore us. I don't know how anyone can stand gate work, lots of sitting and monitoring and tweaking. Even as a Statics graduate, gate work just feels stagnant and tedious.

"You look nice."

What? Is that a compliment? From a sober Gixx of all people?

"Er, you do too. Very dignified." I hope that didn't sound as awkward as I'm certain it did.

Gixx did look nice. He wasn't wearing his usual Priory robes, but a very nice silver cloak that looks asuran in design. It has large, structured shoulder pads with distinct floating gems. Underneath it, his robe's design and color where the same as the Priory light armor, but made of a much finer material. To top it all off, he has an ornate cane with him, with etchings that mimic the Priory's designs with a diamond-shaped energy crystal on top. It's fancy to say the least, and I'm certain it's custom-made for him. As I was also wearing "Priory inspired" garments of my own, our designs and the colors chosen are similar enough that we match. By Oola's ghost, the nobles are going to have a field day with that, I can just feel it.

I smile at him, and he gives his awkward half-smile in return before clearing his throat and brushing past me.

"The dinner is at the Crayblin Manor, this way," he says, motioning in front of him. I follow beside him.

"I'm not familiar with that location. Where is it?" I ask.

"Ossan Quarter. Ganon Crayblin is the new minister, and he's taken over the former one's mansion."

"What happened to the last minister?"

"Convicted of treason and murder, defeated and his assets seized. Ganon is a noble who often donates to the Priory. He's having a party to celebrate his new position."

"Wait, we're heading in the opposite direction of the Ossan Quarter," I note. I'm not familiar with Divinity's Reach, but we pass a signpost showing that we're clearly going in the wrong direction.

"Hm? Oh yes, we've got some time before the party starts," he says casually, still walking.

I narrow my eyes. "How MUCH time?"

"About half an hour," he's unfazed by my angry glare and continues. "I assumed you would come in late, or make excuses to get out of this. I wanted plenty of time to make sure you couldn't shirk your duty."

"Then where ARE we going then?" I ask. Frustrating, but understandable in hindsight. I'm slightly peeved I didn't have the foresight to see this happening.

"The Durmand Hall."

The Durmand Hall is a small library in Divinity's Reach that was a part of the Priory. It's used to hold some harmless books on the history of the city, and for general goodwill. I stopped by it on my last visit to the city when I was looking for a particular book. It's also used as a recruiting station, with a small staff. Their reaction to having Gixx around will be interesting.

"Unless you'd rather show up to the party early and mingle?" he asks.

I shake my head.

We show up at the entrance of the hall, empty save for a Priory recruitment officer. She does a double take at us, then hastily straightens up and salutes at us.

"Steward Gixx! Commander Tippa!" she stutters. "It's an honor to have you here!"

"Hello," I greet her warmly and head to the back of the library to browse the books. I catch sight of a human child, partially obscured by the stack of books around her. She looks up at me as I come near, and I give her a wink. She looks flustered and buries her face back in her book.

"Hm yes, just stopping by to see how things are going," Gixx replies. He begins inspecting the books and the room. I notice a small sheen of perspiration appear on her skin. Having the head of the Priory come down to expect your work first hand is nerve-racking. I've long gotten use to Gixx's stodgy demeanor, but not everyone dealt with him as much as I did.

Gixx paused in front of a bookcase and turns to face the young woman. "Shouldn't there be two of you here?" he asks.

"Librarian Wellx wasn't feeling well sir, so he went home early," she replies. Her voice wavers a little, and her fingers fidget slightly.

"I see. You must have 2 people in the library for safety reasons. If someone leaves, find a replacement. If you can't, I'd rather you shut down the library for the day." His voice is cold and harsh.

Gixx wipes one finger on the shelf in front of him, and looks at the resulting dust on his finger disapprovingly.

"You're not following the regular cleaning routine in the Priory library guidelines," he states.

The recruitment officer looks even more uncomfortable. The silence hung in the air as Gixx continues with his inspection. I was actually looking forward to wasting my time in the library until the dinner, but now not so much. It's painful seeing Gixx coldly break this Priory member down. I realize I don't even know her name! Gixx hadn't even asked before beginning his inspection.

"Can-can I help you find anything?" she stammers.

"No, just go about your business," he says calmly. He continues to flip through books, inspecting the amount of wear and checking for mold. A frown is his reaction when he finishes leafing through each book.

I can't keep my silence any longer. "Oh you KNOW she can't do that! Not with you here judging!" I exclaim.

Gixx regards me calmly. "It's my job to make sure that all factions of the Priory are running at optimum efficiency. I'd _appreciate_ it if you didn't tell me how to do my job."

"Yes, and you can do that without acting the way you are right now!"

Gixx snapped the book shut and strode toward me, stopping just in front of me. "And how am I acting right now?" he asks.

As much as I hate the superior attitude he's exuding, I need to calm things down. Although I am the Pact Commander, I'm still an Explorer at the Priory. Gixx outranks me, and I can tell he doesn't like his authority challenged in front of other Priory members. That was a mistake on my part, I should've pulled him away instead of calling him out in the open. Time for some damage control.

I lower my voice. "What I mean to say is, is this how you want the Priory to come across to the general populace?"

I tilt my head in the direction of the girl I winked at earlier. Her face still buried in the book she held, but I noticed that since we entered she hadn't turned a page once. I catch her making fearful glances at Gixx when she thought he wasn't looking. I'm positive he hasn't noticed her there, and I was hedging my bets on it.

His eyes flick in her direction, then back to me. I hold his gaze, hoping that I struck some small empathy nerve within him. After a few tense moments, he leans away from me and adjusts his robes.

"We've spent enough time here," he declares, turning toward the door. "I expect my criticisms to make an impact the next time I stop by."

The recruitment officer nods vigorously.

I follow him out silently, but make sure to give a small wave to the officer before I leave.

I notice we're heading toward the Ossan District. We walk in silence for the second time tonight. The first time had been in mutual awkwardness, now it's cold and uncomfortable.

"I'm doing my job," Gixx says suddenly.

"As head of the Priory, you don't have to justify yourself to me," I respond coldly.

Although we were walking side by side, I don't look at him.

I see his jaw clench from the corner of my eye. "You're right," he says quietly, "I don't."

Why was he so harsh? I've never been fond of leadership through intimidation. I preferred wielding my authority with grace, not like a cudgel. Gixx had come dangerously close to beating that officer with his "cudgel". I'm glad that he pulled back when he realized the child was there. Showed he had some empathy in there for something other than books and knowledge. It's hard to believe that this was the same asura I had so much fun being with yesterday. Work can really change a person.

"But, I want no ill will between us, especially now," he clears his throat. Referring to the party no doubt. Wouldn't look good if we both are angry at each other while representing the Priory.

"I'm an adult Gixx, I can put this past me for the Priory," I sigh. "And its like you said. I can't tell you how to do your job." My ears twitch in irritation. Why is he pushing this?

"Yes, but thank you for stopping me."

I stop walking and face him head on. I was going to say, "You shouldn't need someone to stop you!" but the look on his face catches me off guard. His ears have a slight droop to them, and he looks apologetic.

"Putting you in that position was a mistake," he admits.

Is he seeking my approval? Forgiveness? Can't be, this is _Gixx_. But. He's a person too, with an entire legion of people to look after. Adding to that countless knowledge and artifacts that must be preserved and protected for future generations. That can wear on you, I know from first hand experience.

"I'm glad you acknowledge that," I say quietly. I give him a small smile as a peace-offering. That's as close to an apology as I'm going to get from him.

He let's out a breath he's holding and smiles back. His features soften a little.

"I think we've wasted enough time wandering around the city. Come, the entrance to the Ossan District is close."


	6. Chapter 6

Coming into the Ossan Quarter, we make our way to the mansion. I'm not completely fine with Gixx's behavior, but it's apparent he's trying to make it up to me. Which is kind of strange, but flattering at the same time. Maybe I'm just thinking about this too much.

As we walk up, there's a small gathering in front of the mansion, carefully portioned off. Citizens are pushed off to a safe distance, but watching the party from the sidelines. Typical. Humans have a habit of showing off their wealth and connections and not their intelligence. I will never understand that. Money will come and go, but a magical or scientific discovery can change the course of history and make you known forever.

As we wait in line to get in, I get a better look at the guests. Mostly humans (no surprise there) dressed in their most gaudy and expensive clothes. The men in suits so tight they looked fit to burst, and the women with as much of their chest spilling out as they could get away with. Another thing I'll never understand is the need for them to put their mammary glands on display like that. In the crowd of humans, I also spot a norn, and an especially flashy looking sylvari. She shot me a glance that sent a chill up my spine, and then she fades into the crowd. Not a good sign.

"Names?"

I'm broken out of my thoughts by the voice of a gruff looking guard. We reached the front of the line quicker than I anticipated.

"Steward Gixx of the Priory and Commander Tippa of the Pact," Gixx replies.

The man looks over his list, and then nods to his companion guarding the makeshift gate.

"You may enter," he says with a bow, "Welcome to Minister Crayblin's party."

My plan to deal with the party is simple; hide near the bar and keep mingling to a minimum. While at the bar I was going to make sure to keep myself lubricated to deal with the nobles. Gixx, however, has other plans.

"Minister Crayblin!" Gixx motions at a tall human man with light brown skin and short black hair. He's heavyset and conversing with a woman, gesturing energetically. The man has a flash of recognition on his face when he sees Gixx, excuses himself, and strides over to us.

As the man approaches he stretches his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Gixx! My old friend!" He gives Gixx an aggressive handshake, and then turns toward me. "And your lovely date this evening is none other than the Pact Commander!" He gives me a slight bow. "It's an honor to have you here."

I switch my demeanor to full charm mode. "The pleasure is all mine, Minister Crayblin," I say sweetly, giving a slight bow for extra measure. "Congratulations on your position. If you treat the people half as well as these guests you'll no doubt put your predecessor to shame." I'm just going to ignore that "date" part.

"Such kind words! It flatters me that you feel I deserve them. If it's not too rude to ask, I'd love if you could tell us some tales? Of your battles in Orr and facing an Elder Dragon? I'm sure my guests would love it," he says this with a gleam in his eye. Having the Pact Commander relating tales at his fancy party would certainly up his reputation wouldn't it?

"I can't imagine nobles being interested in the simple life of a soldier," I say in my humblest tone, "But you've been so gracious inviting me and all these fine people to this party, how I can deny such a simple request?" I'm amazed at how I can remain this saccharine without throwing up.

Crayblin claps his hands together. "Excellent! I can't wait to hear it at the dinner table! Now if you'll excuse me, I have other guests I must speak to." He bows again then takes his leave.

Gixx stares at me.

"I can play the game Gixx, I just don't like playing it," I say wearily.

Human nobles are so easy to manipulate. I know I'm considered "cute" by their standards, and I can use that to my advantage. As long as you kept the conversation on how wonderful they were and less on yourself, it worked out just fine. I just get tired of feeding egos that are already disgustingly overfed for no good reason. It's part of the reason I hate mega krewes and working with pushy krewe leaders.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go get a drink," and I walk toward the bar.

A servant ringing a bell interrupts me from my trek. I notice the other guests begin to head inside, carrying their drinks with them. By Blimm's Staff, I don't think I can have another forced conversation like that without a drink first. Gixx grabs my hand and leads me inside. I look wistfully at the bar as it exits my sights, and hope there's more alcohol within the mansion.

The "dinner" part of the party seems the same as the mingling that was outside, with the exception of a few chairs and small tables strategically placed in the interior. The design is all Elonian, which out of all the human styles I was the most partial to. Bold stripes and geometric designs decorated the main hall, in primary colors. Diamonds and squares, various animal prints and statues of the Six were everywhere. A bit overdone and tacky to be frank, but I know enough about the rich to know that this kind of style isn't about taste, but about showing off wealth. There are several tables with all manner of food on them, all very fancy and exotic looking. No drinks though. Apparently I'd have to wait for servers. Blast it! There are also other empty tables with chairs on them, which I assume are for the guests who just want to sit.

If I can't drink I can at least eat. Nothing like a good meal to take my mind off of things. As an added bonus if my mouth is full I can't talk to anyone! I head over to the nearest table. There's a small plate next to the delicious spread, and I begin to pile it high, sampling a few along the way. Buffet style for a fancy dinner party seems odd to me, but I'm not a noble, maybe it's "in" or something.

I've lost Gixx in my haste to fill my plate, but I'm not worried about it. He'll find me when he wants something. I occupy an empty table, set down my plate, and motion at a servant I see passing by.

"Do you have anything to drink? Like an ale maybe?" I ask.

"We do not serve ALE here, madam," he sneered lightly, "We do have a fine assortment of wines-"

"As long as its alcoholic, I don't care, just send me one."

" . . . Yes madam," he gives a small bow and moves along. Snooty!

"No ale?" A voice booms near me. I look up as a stately looking norn dumps another large plate of food near my own. "That is a shame." He takes the seat opposite of mine.

"Brift Slotower," he introduces himself with a brusque nod.

Introduce myself in kind. "Commander Tippa of the Pact," I give a nod in return. With formalities out-of-the-way, we both dig into our food. I don't feel so bad about my bad table manners; I can't look half as bad as a norn. I don't think they ever developed table manners as a culture, besides not fighting at the dinner table at any rate.

"How do you know Crayblin?" I ask between mouthfuls of food.

"Saved his life! He was out in the Wayfarer Foothills, on some sort of hunt," the norn replies. I could see the half eaten food swishing around in his mouth as he talks. "He thought it would be a good idea to pet a wild dolyak calf. Its mother didn't agree. Ended up having to kill it so he wouldn't be trampled."

I shake my head.

"What is it with nobles thinking that anything small and cute is there's to molest or covet?" I ponder aloud. At least Crayblin was kind enough to offer him a seat at this dinner. I wonder if he expected the norn to actually take him up on his offer.

"I did end up taking in those dolyak calves though. Can't turn down new additions to the herd!" he says happily. "Sounds like you've had some bad experiences with the rich?"

"You have no idea," I sigh. Maybe it was the good food, or the wonderful feeling of conversing with someone who couldn't buy everything and anything, but I decided to share the story.

"When I was a progeny-"

The servant returned with not only the drink I had requested, but one for my new acquaintance cuts me off as well. They might be snooty, but they give good service! As I'm about to get my drink, an older noble woman takes it out of the servant's hands. I narrow my eyes at her, and I'm about to let loose some unkind words when I see Gixx is next to her. He doesn't seem happy I ran off.

"Commander Tippa, this is Lady Anodine," Gixx sounds pleasant, but I can see the disapproval in his eyes. "She's been most eager to meet you."

I start to stand up to give a proper greeting, but the woman waves her hand at me.

"I think I'll sit and join you," she says as she takes one of the empty seats at the table. Gixx joins her, taking the last free seat.

"You're just in time! The Commander was just about to tell me a tale!" the norn booms. Flecks of food flew from his mouth as he spoke. I notice a look of slight disdain on Lady Anodine's face. I repress the urge to smile.

"Oh! What of?" asks Lady Anodine. She has this air of being constantly bored, but hearing a story seemed to bring her out of it.

"I'm not sure it's a story you'd be interested in hearing, just something from days as a progeny," I say weakly. I'm sure she'd love to hear the story of why I dislike nobles!

"Come now! If you can tell an old norn, you can tell a fine woman such as this!" This norn was not helping. "Something about bad experiences with nobles?" he asks, shoveling more food into his mouth.

What a thickheaded norn! Now I can't just make up a story with a happy ending, which they probably wouldn't buy anyway. I'm only a passable liar at best, as its a skill I never developed. Maybe if I had, I could've gotten away from Gixx when I first ran into him, and I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

Wait I can use this. I give Gixx a pleading look, hopefully he's caught on that my story isn't.

"Perhaps you could talk about something else?" Gixx suggests. Yes! A way out.

"Come now," Lady Anodine says with a lazy drawl. "Despite my disposition, I'm not a wilting flower. I'm much too old for that. I've heard my fair share of stories about bad acting nobility, so please, don't let my presence deter you."

Don't say I didn't warn you! I push my plate away from me and gather my thoughts.

* * *

_Lion's Arch, the past._

_A small, very adorable progeny is walking to the market. She's about half a head smaller than other progeny her age, but makes up for it with a mass fluffy purple-black hair. It's pulled into two large sections in the back, and two smaller sections in the front, looking like she had balls of dark cotton candy on her head. She's wearing a white tunic that goes down to her knees, with a pink capelet over it that matches her eyes._

_As she makes her way through the city, it's not unlike watching a small doll come to life. She hums and skips, making idle talk to her golem protector, a repurposed Peacemaker model, which follows behind her. The residents pay her and her giant mechanical friend no mind, as they're a familiar sight._

"_We're almost there Pee-Wee! I hope we can find some pears on sale!"_

"_PEARS-ARE-OUT-OF-SEASON," the golem responds in a monotone voice._

"_I know, silly! That's why they'd be on sale. Got to get rid of the last of them before they spoil."_

_As she peruses the fruit, she hears a scream. Looking up, terrified, she sees a human rushing towards her. She's frozen in fear as the woman picks her up and screams again._

"_Oh Augusta! Look! LOOK!" the woman cries, and thrusts the terrified progeny at arm's length toward the other human. She proceeds to spin her around, and then bring the asura close to her chest._

_The poor little progeny snaps out of her fear, and screams._

"_PROTECTION-PROTOCOLS-ACTIVATED."_

_The progeny wasn't going to wait for her protector. She squirms and manages to bite her assailant on the forearm. It's not a quick bite, but one where she holds on and her sharp, needle like teeth sink into the flesh until she can taste blood._

_From there it's all a blur for her. She doesn't remember releasing her jaws, but she remembers being rescued from the scary bookah. She doesn't remember what the woman looked liked, but she remembers Pee-Wee placing her safely inside his chest cavity. She doesn't remember buying the pears she so desperately wanted, but when she woke up at home, there was a plate of them waiting for her beside her bed._

* * *

There's a long silence after I finished my tale. I'm not done yet though.

"Turns out the woman was some important noble, I don't even remember her name," I continue, picking idly at the food in front of me.

"Apparently I was the cutest thing she'd ever seen and she just couldn't help picking me up and treating me like a toy." There's an edge to my voice I can't hide. I'm not scared or sad; I'm full of righteous anger.

"The whole thing was confusing and traumatic. It took me a while to trust humans after that, especially nobility. I didn't find out until I was older, but her family did their damnedest to drive me and my father out of Lion's Arch. Luckily, we had plenty of witnesses to the event, and the Lionguard put down the incident as an act of self-defense."

When I finish talking, I look up from my plate. I didn't realize I zoned out and wasn't even looking at my audience. The norn is shaking his head, Gixx is looking worriedly at Lady Anodine, and Lady Anodine . . .

"YOU," she sputters in anger while slamming both fists onto the table, my plate of food falls off the table and clatters loudly on the floor.

Oh no. My ears whip back, an instinctual flight or fight response. No no no no nooooo, that would be just too coincidental.

Lady Anodine rises from her seat in a burst of energy and thrusts a finger at me. "You RUINED my niece!" she screeches. Ha, so she's the aunt! Her being the person I bit would just be too much. Not that I can rest easy, Lady Anodine looks fit to explode. Other guests are now turning in our direction.

"You nasty little gremlin!" she's now looming over me, and quickly raises her hand back. Oh, SPARKS, this is now completely out of hand. A battle-hardened soldier fighting an old noble woman is not going to show well on the Priory. My best bet is simply block her attacks, and remain silent until she calms down. Anything I say could escalate the situation, short of groveling an apology (there's no way I'd do that), and even that wasn't guaranteed to work.

"She would've been a great musician!" her hand begins to move forward, as I reflexively raise my right arm to block and brace myself. Her strike never hits, as a large hand firmly grasps her wrist.

The Norn!

"Lady Anodine, such violence isn't becoming a woman of your stature," Gixx tries to placate her, while pushing in front of me. I get out of my chair and back away, while Gixx firmly places himself between the two of us. He's going to throw me to this she-wolf I can just feel it. If he thinks he can make me apologize, he's dead wrong.

"This was many, MANY years ago, and the Commander was only a child, as was your niece I'm sure," Gixx has both of his hands in front of him, gently trying to calm down the raging woman. "As head of the Priory I'm used to seeing these kinds of cross-race misunderstandings happen. It's best to see it as a learning experience and move on. Lingering on it makes neither party come out looking well, especially in a public setting."

At the word "public," Lady Anodine remembers where she is. Her entire demeanor changes and she relaxes. The Norn notices this, and finally releases her arm. She smooths down her dress and fixes her hair and strides out the room, avoiding eye contact with the other guests. There's some murmuring, but it fades as the guests realize that the show is over.

Gixx sighs, and returns to his seat, followed by the norn, and then myself. That went better than expected!

"Thank you, both of you," I smile at the norn and Gixx. "I really didn't want to trade blows with her."

"I love a good fight, but that certainly wouldn't have been one," the Norn remarks. I think I underestimated him.

"I assume you have more common sense than that," Gixx snarks. He slumps in his chair wearily. Looks like I cost Gixx a patron.

"If I didn't, she'd have been on the floor before you even got out of your seat," I retort. "I was certain you were going to make me apologize." Where were the servants? I could use a drink now more than ever.

Gixx blinks at me and cocks his head to the side. "Why would I do that?" he seems genuinely puzzled.

"You know, to make the Priory look good? That's why we're here right?" Having me grovel at the feet of a wealthy patron with a personal vendetta would probably bring in a lot of money. I wave my hand at a servant, desperately trying to get their attention.

"If your story is accurate, you did nothing wrong," he says quietly. "I wouldn't force you to apologize for something you did as a progeny, even for our benefit." He opens his mouth as if he will continue, but instead stays silent.

I think I may have underestimated Gixx as well.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Tippa's progeny story is actually inspired by the pets I've had. They're remarkably chill to just be picked up by a giant and taken places against their will. I wondered how that would feel from their perspective if they didn't want it/weren't used to it. Also some small reveals to Tippa's backstory and general character development.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm starting to think I don't know Gixx as well as I think I do. I avoid eye contact as I continue my futile efforts to get a drink.

"What are you doing?" Gixx asks in response to my frantic display.

"I'm _trying_ to get a drink," I reply. Are the servants ignoring me on purpose? This is getting ridiculous. I will get up and kick some servants in the shin if this keeps up longer.

"You can have mine, I haven't touched it," he says calmly, "Looks like you could use it more than me." He's still slumped in his chair, but he's amused.

My ears flutter slightly. I'll take it! I reach out for his drink when I notice ripples in the wine. I feel a vibration running under my feet like a wave, then subside quickly.

"Did you-"

"Yes, what was that?" Gixx interrupts.

Even the norn pauses eating. We're all quiet and tense, trying to focus. It appears the human nobles didn't notice, or think its nothing more than a small earthquake. I forget the wine and try listening intently. My ears swivel back and forth quickly, trying to discern if it was just an earthquake or something else. My time in Orr left me much more cautious of anything out of the ordinary. I do notice that Gixx's ears perk up as well. Asura's know earthquakes, and that one didn't feel _right_.

Several moments pass and I start to relax.

"That was stra-" I'm interrupted again by a second vibration, one so violent that the walls shudder. I hear a distinct chittering before a swarm of rats come out from the grates in the wall.

The guests immediately run to the doors, exiting as fast as they can. Something's wrong about the rats, and not just that they're here. There are SO MANY of them! Not only that, but the rats aren't moving randomly. They're moving in lines, almost like they're organized.

Gixx, the norn and I head to the door, but I'm cut off from them by a string of rats. They get under my feet, causing me to trip and fall. Strangely, they focus only on me, leaving my companion's alone. In the rush, it seems they didn't notice I'm ripped away from them. Definitely organized, which meant someone was controlling them.

"Come show yourself!" I shout, as I fruitlessly try to right myself. "You can't hide behind your pests forever!"

With that the rats come out from under my feet to form a circle around me. Looks like I'm right. I stand up, and look around for the source/controller of the rats. I spy three figures on the upper balcony: a skinny, pale human with tribal clothing on that screamed "I'm a necromancer!," an asura in heavy armor with a greatsword, and the sylvari with the cold eyes I saw earlier that evening in the flashy clothes.

The dining room is now empty, the rats having herded the guests away. Overturned tables and chairs are strewn across the room. The rats are now feasting on the mess, making disgusting noises.

I smell a fight coming on.

"Commander Tippa of the Pact," the sylvari begins. "How are you this evening? Enjoying yourself?" she asks in a mocking tone.

"Fine. Better once I take you out for your shenanigans," I quip. I can't win in a fight against all 3 at once, no question. They don't want to just kill me, if they did, they had ample opportunity while I was flopping on a floor full of rats. Capture possibly? Ransom?

The sylvari laughs. "You're going to take us down while you lounge in a gutter full of rats? Amusing."

"You're new at this aren't you?" I chide. "Your entrance tries being dramatic but fails. Your banter is predictable, not to mention flat, and you're making quips at me before you even introduce yourselves." I shake my head. "You don't even look like you all belong to the same group!"

They all glance at each other briefly. It isn't just that they are all wearing different clothing, none of their colors matched or seemed to have a theme to them. They look like any random group of adventurers you might see at a tavern or on the road. Of course I don't really care about their (lack of) fashion sense, I'm stalling as I look for improvised weapons. Hopefully the Seraph would be on their way as well. I still have no idea of their intentions, and better to be safe than sorry.

Torches line the walls for illumination, but I can also use them as a weapon. I still have my Peacemaker's focus hidden under my dress and I catch a glint of steel not far from an overturned table near me. Hopefully its a sword.

"At least when the Inquest does this, they do it in _style_," I sigh. Shaking my head and pacing slowly, as if I'm disappointed. Really I'm making my way over to the glint of steel.

"Do you know who we are!" sneers the asura.

"Brigga!" the sylvari snaps, and the asura became silent. She still looks at me angrily.

"We," the sylvari says as she stands a little straighter, "Are Modus Sceleris."

I tap my chin as I near the table. "Modus Sceleris, Modus Sceleris," I repeat to myself. I'm at the table now, and place a hand on the edge of it leaning on it slightly. It IS a sword. A fancy decorative one that one of the nobles most likely dropped in the chaos, but I can tell it's quality despite the needlessly ornate hilt.

I look up at the trio and shrug half heartedly. "Never heard of it," I finish. I'm sure to maintain my aura of disinterest. Having a weapon ups my odds of not getting captured, or at least taking one of them down with me.

Brigga's ears fly up in anger. Someone has a temper! The sylvari raises her hand to silence her before she can speak again.

"We are here to offer a challenge."

"Unless you're afraid to fight us . . . Skritt-ears," the asura drags out that last insult.

I laugh. Not my usual bubbly laugh, but my angry laugh. Some described it as maniacal, I prefer the term "passionate." I have a habit of laughing when I'm angry. It isn't something I worry about, as I rarely got to that level of angry. Congratulations Brigga of Modus Sceleris! You now witness what few have!

When I finish laughing, I notice that my attackers have a wide array of emotions on their face. The sylvari looks as stoic as before, and the human and the asura are exchanging confused glances at each other.

"SOMEONE did their homework!" I giggle, "Or more rightly did it FOR you, since I can't imagine a bunch of hare-brained thugs being too good at gathering information."

The asura looks as if she is going to retort, but the sylvari cuts her off again.

"You're taking our challenge then?" the sylvari asks.

No need to hide it any longer, I reach down and pick up the sword. I twirl it loosely. It's of decent quality, and should hold up in a fight. Since its obvious they aren't going to mindlessly attack me, I go and take a torch off the wall. I have a sword and a torch, and although I would've preferred a secondary weapon, it would be more than enough to handle this trash. Not to mention I still have my hidden focus.

Still giggling, I nod.

"Not alone she's not."

Gixx didn't flee the scene like I thought. Was he hiding? He walks up to me and stands by my side. I give Gixx a small nod of acknowledgement. Can he fight? I don't remember ever seeing him actually battle, even in Orr.

"3 against one is hardly a fair fight," he states.

"A battle is no place for an old scholar," sneers Brigga.

"It was going to be a series of one on one battles. We're not without honor," the sylvari says.

I break into laughter again. "This from a group that purposefully caught me off guard without my best weapons, completely unprepared and outnumbered. Guess that's the only way you thought you'd have a "fair" and "honorable" chance at winning?"

The sylvari's stoic expression cracks in irritation. It's clear that she's the leader of this little group. I can't wait to set her on fire. After I rip off that asura's ears of course. Skritt-ears! She is going to pay for that.

"You also have no problem laying traps and harassing travelers in the Shiverpeaks," Gixx chimes in coldly.

I wasn't joking when I said I had no idea who they were. Gixx, however, apparently did. He's holding his cane firmly in his hands, and twists it. It whirrs to life, extending to twice its length. It crackles with arcane energy, the crystal bulb at the top glowing. A collapsible staff. Very nice! I really need a good look at that thing when this is all over.

"We've revised our tactics," she says with a cruel smile. "I'm glad we impressed the head of the Priory."

She snaps her fingers. The nobles that rushed out of the room earlier are now filing in to the top balconies, being herded in by what I assume are other members of their guild. Some of them are wearing Seraph gear. That explains how the guards got dispatched so easily. My anger is starting to subside, replaced with concern. Is she going to use them as hostages? My mind also questions how Gixx escaped. Did he stay behind in the chaos and hide?

"Now I'd like to impress all these nobles as well," she turns to the nobles and gestures grandly at them. "Behold! The power of Modus Sceleris."

That was a cue, as the asura with the greatsword sprang down from the balcony. She lunges at me and I tear off the bottom half of my dress, flinging it aside in one fluid motion. It's distracting enough to let me dodge out of the way easily, and giving me some extra mobility.

Was the sylvari serious? All this was just some sort of stupid display of power? I can't blame them for wanting to make a name for themselves. Taking down someone of my stature would be a nice notch on their belt and improve their notoriety. Doing it in the middle of a heavily fortified city even more so.

I manage to keep myself just out of the range of Brigga's greatsword. As much as I loathe to admit it, she's good with that thing. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Gixx dealing the human. I was right about him being a necromancer, and he's also the source of the rats. He has those disgusting things fighting for him, which Gixx is keeping them at bay. He's surprisingly spry. Good. I can't help him and fend off my attacker at the same time.

"Afraid to fight!" screams my opponent. No, you idiot I'm scouting your skills!

I dodge backward twice, putting a good amount of space between the two of us. She lunges forward, just what I wanted. I tossed my torch in her face, setting her on fire. It wouldn't last long though, just enough time for me to switch to my focus.

She screams in pain, but instead of pausing, she swings her greatsword around wildly, letting out a rapid series of attacks. Her blade is a smear of silver and the air around her warps with each passing of her blade. I hear some of the nobles gasp. Meh. It doesn't matter how flashy an attack is, if you can't hit your opponent, its pointless. The display is for what she assumed I was going to do; come in close after damaging her, but she's wrong! Instead, I send out a ray of light from my focus. It hits her with a blinding flash, then bounces back to me, putting a temporary regeneration spell on me.

The asura stops attacking once she's blind. Now's my chance! I move in closer, but careful to keep a safe distance between us. Once I'm within range, I let out a flurry of attacks from my blade. Each slash let out a cutting projectile in an arc. When the first few hit, my opponent dodges out of the rest. That's one of the problems of that attack; it can only hit in a straight line directly in front of me. Another was that it's less accurate the farther you are away. The blades did some damage, but not as much as I hoped.

Drawing first blood made Brigga more cautious. She's backing up toward her companion, regrouping most likely. I might be unprepared for a fight, but I'm not going down easy.

I took a quick glance at Gixx. He's definitely taken some damage, but appears to be holding up well. I move closer to him, as the lull in the battle grew. It's obvious that the necromancer and the warrior are going to co-ordinate their attacks, and we need to as well. I notice that the Sylvari acting as the ringmaster was content to sit and watch from the railing above. Who knows if she was going to stay a spectator for our battle our not? I'd have to keep tabs on her, just in case.

"How are you holding up?" I ask quietly, not taking my eyes off our opponents across from us.

"Fine. Though I'm a bit rusty," he gives me his half-smile. "Those rats are giving me more trouble than I anticipated. Are you-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as the necromancer let out another swarm of rats. Gixx quickly countered by laying down a ring of electricity around us, stunning and frying many of the rats. The necromancer looks nonplussed, as he's already summoning more.

"I'm not setup for dealing with a lot of enemies like this," I say quickly. What I wouldn't give for my hammer now!

"We need to-," he's cut off as the electrical field faded and the asura rushes toward us.

She isn't looking at me though. She's looking at Gixx. Not good. The magical energy around Gixx's wrist changed from a sparkling white to red. He quickly casts a spell that causes the ground in front of the asura to erupt in a small fountain of lava.

"Ah!" She tries to sidestep out of it, but I use the chance to leap forward at her. She dodges backward, but I keep pushing ahead. Time to get aggressive! A one-handed sword isn't the best weapon to go against a greatsword, but there are some distinct advantages. I have speed and mobility on my side. My attacks won't do as much damage as hers in a straight power comparison, but I can get more attacks in than she can. Plus, I've got my secondary weapon for a wider variety of attacks.

I keep pushing her back, side stepping and flanking when I can. Then I feel the ground under my feet become cold, and a black miasma wafting up from it. The necromancer. I get out of the well as a quickly as I can, but I feel the effects of whatever spell he cast. I feel weak, and a bit sick. Pushing the feeling aside, I try to use my focus again, sending out the ray of light. The asura dodges it easily, and it dissipates. I'm too far from Gixx and the Necromancer for it to hit either one of them. Which means I'll be stuck with this condition for a bit.

I feel the floor grow cold under my feet again. What on earth is Gixx doing?! I can't take down my opponent with all the reinforcement she's getting. I use my focus to create a shield around me as I attack again. I take the risk, and look at Gixx. I see the problem immediately. The rats are keeping Gixx busy with defensive spells to protect himself, leaving him little chance for an offensive attack. In the meantime, the necromancer is using his staff to put extra pressure on him, and using his wells on me instead.

I need to change tactics and focus on the necro instead. My shield breaks under the next heavy greatsword attack. I roll away from her and run straight to Gixx, with her in pursuit. I feel the floor tremble beneath me for a moment, but ignore it. As I continue to run I realize a line of rocky, shaking earth had sprung up behind me. As my pursuer crosses it she curses under her breath and her run becomes a strained hobble. Alright Gixx!

Casting that spell cost him some defense. The rats quickly swarm him just as I reach him. I concentrate for a moment ignoring the rat's attacks, and call magic from the flow of the Eternal Alchemy. For an instant all is still and I can feel the pull of magical energy condensing around me. The rats flew off us in all directions as my spell finishes, a small protective bubble around us. A sanctuary.

As soon as the spell is cast, I go straight for the necromancer. Gixx seems to understand what I'm trying to do. He puts an electrical field around himself, just as the asura is about to reach us. She runs into it full speed, and her body spasms and twitches comically while caught in the field. Gixx put some distance between him and Brigga, and begins to cast another spell. As I rush towards the necro I feel an extra boost in speed. Gixx again I'm sure. The necro's eyes widen in panic, realizing that if he didn't do something fast, I would be cutting into him soon.

He calls his rats to him, but it does him no good. A rain of fire comes down around the two of us. Looks like I bought Gixx enough time to cast his spell. The rats run straight into the bombardment, and he awkwardly tries to get away from me while dodging the fire.

"VELAND!" I could hear Brigga cry behind me.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Gixx yells. I didn't have the luxury of looking to see what's going on behind me, but it seems Gixx is handling it. Looks like the tables have turned.

I send out the ray of light to the necro and it bounces back and forth between us. Blinded, burned and with no time to call more rats, it was the perfect opportunity. I let out my concentrated flurry of attacks, then leap forward again. No way I'm letting up now. Again I concentrate, tapping into my magic. The next slash of my blade sets him alight. Taste some justice! He screams and flails, trying in vain to put out the magic flames. Unlike his friend, he doesn't have heavy armor to protect him. For extra measure I focus my magic again. A ring blue-white flame erupted around us, just as the rain of fire ended. No escaping the fire for you!

He stopped screaming and fell to the floor, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air. He's still moving, but it's obvious he's not a threat anymore.

I turn to face Gixx and the surviving opponent. Brigga isn't doing well. Gixx had summoned an earth elemental, which is keeping her busy as he flings ice spells her way for extra pressure.

Looks like a good time to take advantage of the situation. The asura has her back to me, bad move. I run within range and let out my flurried attack again. She moves partly out of the path of my attack to dodge one from the elemental. Fortune is on my side as she still hasn't noticed me. She screams as the ranged blades tear into her right side, shredding her arm and destroying a good part of her ear. I wanted to rip both her ears off, but I'll take it.

"Couldn't summon that thing earlier?" I quip at Gixx.

He snorts. "You couldn't make that Sanctuary earlier?" he retorts.

The asura clutches her bloodied side, letting the greatsword fall to the ground. The earth elemental is about to attack again, but crumbles as a pink white streak of energy struck it. A cloud of purple smoke appears where the elemental once stood. As the smoke clears with illusionary butterflies fading away, the Sylvari stands tall. She's a mesmer. Fantastic.

"Got tired of seeing us pummel your lackeys?" I challenge.

"We're more than happy to share the beating," Gixx chimes in. Nothing like some good old-fashioned smack talk synergy!

She narrows her eyes at us, getting into a battle stance and raising her greatsword. Where was she hiding that thing? Gixx and I prepare ourselves. We have no idea how skilled she is, but she had plenty of time to observe us. A competent mesmer is a pain to deal with, an excellent one a nightmare.

The room is silent as we eye each other. I shift my weight back and forth in preparation for an attack or dodge if need be. Gixx tightens his grip on his staff, and grits his teeth.

The standoff breaks when the sylvari pulls out a concealed device and presses a button. WIth that, she and her companions disappear in a crackle of electric energy and smoke. Coward. Now I'll never be able to set her ablaze.

Gixx relaxes the grip on his staff, and begins inspecting me.

"I never got the chance to ask how you were earlier," he says.

"Ha, she didn't hit me once!" I boast. Was the room always this warm? It's probably just the post-battle high.

"But that necromancer did," his brow furrows in concern.

"A good night's rest and I'll be fine," I brush him away, but instead of walking away in a confident stride, I wobble. Gixx reaches out and catches me before I have the chance to fall. Without the heat of battle to focus me, I realize I'm feeling worse. Maybe that necromancer did done more damage than I thought.

"Thank you," I mutter, as he lifts one of my arms over his shoulders to steady me. We accidentally bump heads in the process. The downside of our race having such heightened intelligence meant getting close could be awkward. I give him a small smile and he gives his lop-sided one in return.

"I-" he's interrupted by the sound of cheering coming from the balcony. I raise my free hand up and give a victorious wave to the nobles above us. With the three main fighters gone, the other members holding the nobles hostage fled. Apparently that teleporter only had enough energy for three. I'd hunt them down myself, but I definitely need to see a medic. I'm sure the Seraphs can handle it. That mass teleportation worries me, I've seen someone do that before. That was Inquest tech. I'm starting to have some ideas of what's happening.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Modus Sceleris was added to Guild Wars 2 sometime in the fall of 2012. Looking back, it seems they were an early test for guild missions (some of the bounties in the game even use similar mechanics). There's not much about them except that they're a fighting guild. I hope Anet goes back and fleshes them out. Also, battle scene! I took some liberties with the fighting system because no one wants to read things like "Tippa hits Brigga with Zealot's Defense causing 888 damage!" I tried to keep it as close to GW2 as possible, without outright naming classes or attacks if possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"The Inquest and Modus Sceleris? Working together?!" the seraph exclaims.

"It's not that surprising," I reply, "After all I've seen them trying to make contracts with bandits and the nightmare court. Using a fighting guild to do their dirty work seems right up their alley."

Gixx and I are sitting next to each other, in the entranceway of the mansion. The Seraph and their medics are cleaning up the aftermath of the attack. A medic already treated me with whatever that necromancer inflicted upon me. Apparently it was some sort of fast acting poison, and all I needed was a potion a medic gave me on the spot. Other than feeling incredibly energetic, I'm not feeling any side effects to the treatment at all. Gixx and I simply waited for the Seraph captain to arrive so we could give our statements. Minister Crayblin hid in a closet during the attack, and I can here him arguing with a seraph about whether it's safe to come out or not. Other guests are giving their recollection of events while being attended.

"Tippa was the target," Gixx says, "You did help kill their leader recently didn't you?"

"And destroy half their base," I reply with a smile. Ah the Crucible of Eternity. Good times, good times.

Gixx sighs. "There you have it. The Inquest get to cause some mayhem and get revenge, while Modus Sceleris gets to prove they're a force to be reckoned with."

"Are you certain that they didn't just steal the technology? Or they bought it?" the seraph asks.

Gixx and I look at one another, then burst into laughter.

"You're laughing because . . .?" the seraph looks slightly peeved.

"Highly unlikely. Even if they did, a teleporter is a very finicky piece of equipment," I begin. "I can't imagine the Inquest willingly parting with such a powerful piece of equipment. Even if they did somehow manage to steal it, they wouldn't know how to use it."

"Modus Sceleris is known for their brute strength, not their intelligence," Gixx says in agreement.

"Also, as flattering as being on the Inquest's most wanted list is, I'm sure I'm not the only target," I turn to the Seraph. "Last I checked, there are those who would like Queen Jennah's rule smeared in an unflattering light. Having a major attack within the city against a newly appointed minister could do that."

The Seraph looks grim. "Do you have any proof of that?" he asks.

My mind flashed back to Caudecus' Manor, with the attempted kidnapping of the Queen. "No, its just a hypothesis," I reply. "I did notice that some of the attackers were wearing seraph gear."

He looks even more grim. "Is there anything else we should know?" he asks.

We both shake our heads.

"Thank you for your cooperation, and for protecting our citizens Commander," he ends with a salute. He turns to Gixx and gives him a small bow, then goes to talk to the other guests.

"Hmph I don't get a thanks?" Gixx huffs.

"Well, you're known as a scholar, not a fighter," I reply, "I'm actually surprised at how well you did in there." I stand up and dust myself off. The lower half of my dress isn't in ruins as much as it's simply gone. I ripped it off in the moment for mobility, but now I'll be walking home in a torn garment with no pants on. That should garner some interesting reactions. Looking at Gixx, he fared better than I had. His clothes looked a little worse for wear, but he'd managed to keep them intact.

"I happen to be a very skilled elementalist," he sniffs, standing up beside me. He looks at me with concern, but as he sees me able to walk off without falling over, he refrains from any questions on my state of being.

"I know that now, but its not something you really advertise. Maybe you should add it to your title," I tease. We begin to exit the mansion, walking side by side back to the asura gate to Lion's Arch.

"Master Elementalist Gixx, Steward of the Priory does have a nice ring to it," he muses.

I shake my head. "Too long! Enemies aren't just going to sit around and let you announce that!" I smile. I'm surprised that Gixx is in such a joking mood. We were in serious trouble back there.

"For someone who claimed things would be calm, you came prepared," I say while motioning at this staff. He's collapsed it back to being a cane.

Gixx gives a coy smile. "No harm in being ready for the worst. Same as you," he says while gesturing at my focus. I touch it absently.

"Where did you get that thing? I want to get a good look at it later," I reply. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was actually kind of fun."

Gixx gives a short bark of a laugh. "I did enjoy it, until the rats and the forced battling," a touch of good-natured sarcasm is in his voice, "I forgot how stressful it can be on the frontlines."

"I don't think dealing with that could be any more stressful than dealing with the other Pact leaders; Almorra especially."

His laugh this time is soft and easy. That's the first time I've ever seen him give an honest laugh. Warms my heart a little that I managed to get that out of him.

"True," he replies, "And it was easier having someone of your experience to provide assistance."

"'Provide assistance'?" I stop walking beside him for a moment. "If anyone was assisting anyone, it was you! I did most of the work!"

As I get lost in my conversation with Gixx, I forget my aches and pains. Gixx can be surprisingly charming. We joke back and forth all the way through the Gate to Lion's Arch. After exiting into the city, we pause for a moment. Batanga's words from yesterday echo in my head: "Doesn't hurt to keep your options open." The gate guards and parting couples do glance our way curiously at my lack of pants and our slightly torn clothes, but once its clear that the gates aren't the cause, they avert their gaze and continue their business. This is where we would part ways. He's staying in the city, and I have my room back in Rata Sum.

My mind analyzed our interactions over the past two days. How peaceful he looked at the lecture. The fun we had in Lion's Arch. The fight at the Durmand Hall. How he acted during the awkward social situation during the dinner and finally helping me in the battle with Modus Sceleris. He surprised me, confused me, irritated me and yet, I still enjoyed his company.

"You're a complicated asura, Gixx," I say with a shake of my head, "I wouldn't mind us going out again. For dinner, or drinks like the other day." Keep it collected and calm, I remind myself. "Only if you're buying of course." I fiddle with my ears a little for extra measure. This is some heavy-handed flirting, but I want to make my intentions clear.

"Tippa . . ."

"What? Don't tell me there's some rule in the Priory that says we can't fraternize?" I thought I read the signs right, but maybe I didn't. This could be a Gorr situation all over again . . .

"I'm not against the idea, I'm surprised. I also haven't - Well - No one's been - What I mean is-" Gixx stutters. He's having trouble gathering his thoughts! I guess having an asura of my calibre interested in him is a little too much.

I calmly reach out and hold one of his hands. He immediately stops talking and our eyes met.

"I'm not asking you to marry me," I joke.

"Then what are you asking?" His eyes focus on me intensely.

"That two asura of equal intelligence could converse and enjoy one another's company sometime." I continue to hold his gaze. "Maybe more, maybe less, depending on how things turn out."

I search his face for details. Gixx can be so hard to read sometimes. The silence stretches between us and he breaks my gaze. I loosen my grip. Well, I tried, and I didn't want him to feel forced, or worse, do it out of pity. How sad! But what did you expect! You're unloveable. Kicking me while I'm down, thanks a lot self-doubt. I'm sadly 0 for 2, and I can't say it doesn't sting a little . . .

As my hand begins to slip from his, his grip suddenly turns firm. He meets my gaze again and clears his throat.

"I . . . would like to be discreet," he starts, "I can imagine that some would frown upon the head of the Priory and the Pact Commander seeing one another." He gives his small, lopsided smile.

"That's why you hesitated? Psssh. We're in the same order, and there are already rumors," I say non-chalantly. I'm doing my best to hide my excitement. There's nothing like having a mutual attraction confirmed.

His ears fly up in surprise. "There are?"

"Well, if you can trust an Order of Whispers Agent. We weren't exactly discreet when you bought me dinner in Lion's Arch, remember?"

"That wasn't a date," he says flatly.

"Looked like one, and that's all it takes for rumors to start." I'm a little smug right now. I KNEW he liked me. "Besides, we've been holding hands for a while now in front of all these gate guards and teary-eyed couples," I point out.

He looks flustered, then lets my hand go and gestures toward the Rata Sum gate.

"I'm sure you have other things to attend to than standing out in the cold with me and discussing rumors," he sighs.

I smile. "I do! In fact, its something for the Priory."

His ears perk up. "Really? What kind of "something"?"

I begin to head toward the gate. "You'll have to come by tomorrow to see for yourself," I reply.

"Is this a ploy to get me to come over? For drinks?" he muses.

I pause. "Drinks? I'd prefer lunch actually," I turn toward him and smile.

"I do know of a good place in the lower levels of the city."

"Sounds perfectly acceptable," I pause again before I enter the gate, "It's a date."

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:** I debated having Gixx offering his coat to Tippa but decided not to. That felt too much like a human chivalry thing rather than something an asura would do. If Tippa wanted it, she would just ask for it, and Gixx gladly would give it. Asura don't seem to care too much about clothing as long as you're not walking around completely nude. Stay tuned for the epilogue chapter!


	9. Conclusion

"You and Gixx are dating now?" Batanga asks.

We're in my section of the lab, and I'm working on my mini-VOED infused golem again. I have no problem working on it in front of her. I think I've finally figured out my problem with the AI and the motor controls! In a particular bit of inspired genius, I devised a possible workaround. There's a small margin for error, and if I make a mistake it has the possibility of the entire golem exploding. There's a 30% chance of success. Not bad for odds!

"I wouldn't say dating as much as seeing each other on an occasional basis," I reply casually. I'm still happy to start a relationship with Gixx, but I don't want things to get out of hand due to Batanga's gossip. I carefully fit the mini-VOED into the stock body of my golem.

"With romantic intentions," she says smugly. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That this would happen. I'm excellent at predicting romance. I could tell he liked you, I just didn't want to say anything."

I start to solder the VOED into place. This is going to work I just know it.

"Ha! I'm sure you did," I respond without looking up from my work. Almost there . . .

She watches me work in silence for a moment. I get the feeling she doesn't know exactly what I'm doing. Not that Batanga isn't an intelligent and cunning asura, but I can tell that she's not very familiar with golemancy. When I asked her for a vorpal arcane wrench earlier, she handed me an endomystic one instead! That's not even an apprentice level mistake!

I lean back from the golem and inspect my work. Everything looks to be in order, but I go over everything one last time before closing the golem. I take it off the work bench and place it on the floor in front of me.

"It's done?" Batanga asks. "That was fast."

I smile broadly. "I'm a genius remember? Once I knew what was wrong, it was easy to fix."

"Looks like now's the chance to show off your genius," she says while pointing behind me.

I turn around and see a familiar face heading toward me. I hide my surprise and remember to act as cordial as possible.

He notices that I've seen him and he waves. It's awkward though, as he's come close enough that a handshake was more appropriate.

"Tippa," Gorr begins, "How are you?"

"Just fine, and how are you Professor Gorr?" I purposefully use his full title. Gorr is either incredibly dense or callous to come walking into my lab after what he said to me. Best to be professional, even if I wasn't yesterday. Running off in tears like some progeny who just broke her first toy! I should have acted better than that. Oh sparks, it WAS only yesterday. So much happened over the past 2 days it felt like much more time passed.

"Ah just fine. My project is going well," he shuffles his feet awkwardly as he responds.

I turn from him to power on my golem, and I notice Batanga is nowhere to be found. Sometimes I'm jealous of how a Whispers agent can just leave without a trace when they please. Unfazed, I begin the power up testing and sequences. Whatever he wants, it isn't more important than testing my new golem.

"Do you need something?" Power output normal, diagnostic tests are clean. With a whirr, the lights shine bright on my mini-golem, and it de-compacts itself.

"I . . . just wanted to apologize for the other day," he says.

"What for?" I watch as the golem starts to work on its motor sequencing, its arms spinning around its core body. So far, so good.

"An associate of mine informed me that, I, should have phrased myself better at our last meeting," he scratches behind one of his ears. Those glorious ears. No! Focus on the mini-golem. Wait, phrasing?

"When I said I was busy, I meant it, but not in the usual way," he wrings his hands and continues. "Not in the "not interested ever way," but that "I am interested but now is a bad time" way."

Are you kidding me?! I look at Gorr, just as the golem gives a critical warning error. His little confession throws me off and I pay for the hesitation. The mini golem explodes in a crackle of light and blue-gray smoke. It's arms and legs flying off into the distance until they were just a twinkle, and its arcane crystals cracked or crumbled.

This little explosion isn't a setback. No, any good golemancer learns as much from their failures as they do from their successes. I cough and wave away the remaining smoke. Gorr did as well, and he seems unharmed. My mind briefly went to Gixx, realizing that I now have nothing to show him but the burnt body core of my golem.

I have more choices where to go from here. More choices are good right? Things are more complicated, but I'm an asura. We're great at handling complications.

FIN

* * *

To be continued in the next story! Which is on hold, as the May 14th update has a storyline that's really close to what I had in mind. I'm going to wait to see how that plays out before posting the next entry in the series. For now, I hope you enjoyed Heart Inverter, and thank you for reading!


End file.
